Archid
Archid is the intermediary form of the Mokolé. It is a powerful war form considered to be the "true shape" of any individual Mokolé. form]] Overview The archid shape is taken from the dreaming, which comes at the Mokolé Rite of Passage. Through Mnesis, they dream about the reptiles, birds, and dinosaurs of the past, which determines the characteristics of the Archid form. In this mystical experience, the Mokolé actually experiences the lives of her ancestors and her Archid form creates itself from their body shapes. The Archid form usually resembles a dinosaur or dragon, although there are pterosaur and sea-serpent Mokolé. Of course, a Mokolé may have body parts that in nature didn’t occur on the same animal, such as armor on a carnosaur - their forms are dreamed, not strictly remembered. The Archid form causes Delirium just as does the Crinos form of the Garou, save in other Awakened beings and Kinfolk. The Mokolé do not cause a lessened Delirium - it is enforced in full. Special Traits To be Archid is to dream of the Lizard Kings of the past and to be them in the present. A Mokolé remembers those traits and assumes them as he grows and transforms. Such changes are permanent parts of the Mokolé's. Air Sacs - These sacs can be filled with air to intimidate an enemy; the sight of a creature growing its mass suddenly is enough to frighten anyone. While the air sacs are filled, opponents who do not have the lore: Mokolé' react at one level lower on the Delirium chart. The Mokolé can also swell himself into tight places to keep others from passing. This also ensures the Mokolé is unsinkable when swimming. The Chuckwalla provides this memory. Armor - There are many types of natural protection to select from memory but all grant +2 Stamina traits. Back Sail - This long fin catches the sun's rays while protecting the Mokolé from attack. The Mokolé gains the Stalwart Trait when defending against rear attacks and the Merit: Temperature Control at no extra cost while in Archid form. The memory of ouranosaurus contains this feature. Binocular Vision - These double-eyes, capable of seeing minute details and at great distances, grants two Traits on Perception-related tasks. This Trait is returned through the remembrance of the wide-eyed troodon. Color Change - When in a setting with coverage, the Mokolé can blend the hue of her skin into her background (like the chameleon, whose memory supplies this aspect), effectively camouflaging herself from casual notice. This Trait grants a free retest on any attempt to detect the concealed Mokolé. Contact Venom - Just as dangerous as venom injected during a bite, Contact Venom paralyzes the bodies of living creatures. As the name suggests, physical (skin-to-skin) contact is all that is required for this virulent poison to begin affecting its victim. The Mokolé must first make physical contact with the target. If contact is made, the target must win a Static Physical Test with the Mokolé or become paralyzed at the end of the turn. The bite of an enemy is still deadly, but there’s sure to be consequences for putting one’s mouth on contact poison ... If not treated with anti-venom or healed in a supernatural manner (with Mother’s Touch or a healing talen or fetish), the potent venom will continue to harm the victim, who loses one Physical Trait every 10 minutes if she does not succeed on the Static Physical Test. Three successes are enough to break down the poison; falling below Incapacitated means death (or torpor). If this venom comes in contact with the bloodstream of the undead (mummies, vampires, corporeal wraiths), it would not cause paralysis, but would require the victim to spend Stamina-related Traits on an even number with the Mokolé to overcome the poison’s effects. If the vampire runs out of Stamina related Traits, she loses health levels in subsequent rounds until cured or placed in torpor. This Trait is a heritage of the poison toad. Constricting Coils - Coils are the long, tubular form of snakes and serpents and can be used as a grappling attack. The Mokolé gains Brutal x2 for any grappling attack and will continue to inflict damage to the captured prey until it succeeds in a Physical Challenge. For any Garou witnessing a Mokolé with coils, this is the very image of the Wyrm- long coils that crush enemies, which Thunderwyrms possess; this Trait comes from the recollection of protoserpentis. Crop - Like the gryposaurus, the Mokolé has a sac for food storage and the ability to produce crop milk to feed her young or the sick without fear of the food spoiling or being taken by another predator. The Mokolé can bring back as much food as she cares to eat as crop milk. Deep Lung - This memory of the mosasaurus allows the Mokolé to swim underwater for up to an hour or to hold his breath during combat for five minutes. Disarticulating Jaw - Whether the all-swallowing mouth of a large snake or the huge expandable jaws of a Tyrannosaurus rex, this Trait grants a Mokolé the ability to swallow prey whole. Any creature swallowed must escape within a number of turns equal to his Stamina-related Traits or suffocate and be digested. Once swallowed, the victim must succeed in inflicting three levels of aggravated damage to tear through the gullet and escape. Dragon Masque - The Archid face of the Mokolé was inspired by Dragon himself and is terrible to behold. A snarl from the face of such a beast is enough to back down almost anything. The Mokolé gains an extra Trait on any terror-inducing Gifts or rites or Intimidation challenges if the target can see her face. She also gains one Trait when dealing with ancient reptile totems (such as Dragon). Duck Bill - The Duck Bill, a remembrance of hadrosaurus, adds two Traits to any Expression-related Social Challenge but excludes the Mokolé from having sharp teeth of any kind; the Mokolé’s bite does bashing damage instead of aggravated. Extra Limbs - The Mokolé has an extra limb, as does Dragon before him (who has four legs and wings). The limb functions normally, but cannot enhance function as much more than a “spare” without the presence of a Sacral Plexus. If he wishes the limbs to have claws or have other abilities, he must purchase those abilities separately. Extra limbs may be more legs or arms, or a set of non-functioning wings. Bear in mind that multiple limbs are a common characteristic in Fomori, and Bete will likely think this is the influence of the Dissolver. Even other Mokolé are known to react badly to this Trait. Eye Cones - These large, cone-mounted eyes can roll and turn for a complete 360 degrees view of the surrounding area. Chameleon’s lineage provides this feature. As with the Merit: Danger Sense, surprise attacks have little chance to succeed without the aid of Gifts or Fetishes. Feathers - These bright feathers, remembered of Dinosaur Kings like the sinornithosaurus, grant the Archid Mokolé the Social Traits Alluring x 2 and Gorgeous. If the Mokolé also has Wings, Feathers adds two Traits to contests related to flying. Fiery Pearl - Often found in the Archid forms of the Zhong Lung, this large, shining bone is a reminder of Dragon’s fire. The pearl places the Mokolé two Traits up on Intimidation challenges with creatures of darkness (vampires, Kuei-jin, fomori, etc.). Fins - As with the icthyosaurus, the Mokolé possesses large fins for her front and rear feet and can double her swimming speed (player can make seven steps per turn when representing travel in water). The Mokolé cannot use claws once this Trait is taken. Food Storage - Depositing fat in special reserves (fat sacs beneath the skin, a camel’s hump), the Mokolé can live many seasons off a single, large kill. Grievous injuries would be an exception, requiring more food to help facilitate the healing process. The Mokolé must gorge to refill her reserves. The Gila monster remembers this ability through his line. Fur - Like the mighty Mastodon, long, thin hair covers and protects the Mokolé in cold climates. This is an extremely rare Trait in Mokolé. Gecko Pads -The lineage of the gecko offers special gripping cups on the Mokolé’s hands and feet that allow her to climb sheer surfaces (provided they can bear her weight). For obvious reasons, this cannot be taken with Huge Size. Gills - Another aspect of the protoserpentis, these slits on the neck of the Mokolé allows him to breathe water. Grasping Hands - Like the iguanodon, the Mokolé’s hands are fully capable of gripping/articulating tools and weapons in her Archid form. Hard Skull - Through the memories of the hardheaded pachycephalosaurus, the Mokolé gains three bonus Traits when defending against attacks to the head or ramming his head in a charge. This Trait cannot be taken with Horns. Hollow Bones - The Mokolé has the same hollow bone structure as the pteradon before her, allowing her to dodge and chase with uncanny accuracy. The Mokolé is three Traits up on Dodge, Athletics and Flying (if she has Wings); she is Delicate in her Archid form and cannot take Huge Size or Armor. Horn - This natural weapon recalls the triceratops. It puts the Mokolé two Traits up on ramming attacks and inflicts aggravated damage; each additional time it is taken, it grants an extra Trait advantage for comparisons of ties (to a maximum of five Traits). Huge Size - The Mokolé is big, having a broad body capable of withstanding terrible attacks. The memory of allosaurus grants the Trait Tough and an extra health level, adding an additional 150 pounds to his bulk. Huge Size can be taken a maximum of three times. Jacobson’s Organ - The Mokolé has a gland, called Jacobson’s organ, with which he can detect heat around him like his cousin the snake. With a quick flick of the tongue to sample the surrounding atmosphere, the Mokolé “sees” around him by sense of smell, making it possible to function normally in little or no light (no vision penalties for low light or darkness). These glands are usually located at the back of the nostrils. Long Neck - The Mokolé has the long neck of diplodocus, and gets a bird’s eye view of much around her. This can add to Perception contests (at Storyteller discretion). This also allows her to bite from a distance, although she does not cause more damage than usual. Long Teeth - Through the memory of Tyrannosaurus rex, the Mokolé gains long, deadly teeth, which grant an additional two Traits on bite attacks. Should the bite attack succeed, the target takes an additional level of damage. The damage is always aggravated. Long Tongue - The Mokolé’s tongue is as long as her Archid form, like a snake or a chameleon’s; as a ranged striking weapon, it does bashing damage. This can be taken multiple times, granting a one-Trait advantage on attacks with the tongue each time it is taken; combined With Jacobson’s Organ, the Mokolé can see a great deal more of his surroundings in the dark. The tongue is covered with sticky goo, allowing the Mokolé to snag objects or people with the same Dexterity as his Archid form. Multiple Heads - Two heads rest on the Mokolé’s shoulders, like the Hydra. They can perform simultaneous bite attacks without purchasing Sacral Plexus. For each head to have Traits like Horn or Long Teeth, they must be purchased separately for each head. This Trait does not add to the Mokolé’s Mental Traits. Many times, each head has a distinct personality of its own. Mokok with this Trait will most certainly be attacked as fomori. Neck Frill - Triceratops grants his descendants a bony neck frill, which can grant two Traits when defending against frontal attacks. Nictitating Membrane - A common feature of the alligator grants the Mokolé a second set of thin, translucent eyelids, which allow her to see normally underwater. Poison Sacs - The Mokolé, like the Gila monster or snake before him, has a powerful venom within his bite that does two levels of aggravated damage (in addition to any damage done by the bite itself). The Mokolé may choose to specify that the venom is assigned to another part of the body and dip his claws into it. This Trait may be purchased two more times, granting an additional health level of damage each time (to a maximum of four levels of aggravated damage). Prehensile Tail - The Mokolé’s tail can be used for simple grasping of objects or people with the same strength as her arms or legs (but without fingers to articulate tools). If the Mokolé purchases Sacral Plexus, she may add the Sacral Plexus benefits to her tail’s Attributes. This is remembered of the diplodocus. Regeneration - Like his cousin, the salamander, the Mokolé can regrow a lost body part or limb over a long period of time by spending a permanent Gnosis Trait. This is a grueling, painful process for the Mokolé, not a simple distraction; regrowing a lost limb should be roleplayed with as much dramatic emphasis as the near-death experience of losing the limb. Remember, in most Mokolé, being without a limb is the loss of movement. The Storyteller has the final say on whether a limb may regrow, how long it will take and what special care is required (food, rest, special baths, etc.). Royal Crest - This bony, colorful growth on the nose, courtesy of the oviraptor, places the Mokolé two Traits up on any Social Challenges with other Mokolé or the Nagah. Sacral Plexus - Like the stegosaurus before her, the Mokolé has a second brain located in her spinal cord that can handle physical tasks separate from the primary brain. As a result, the first brain is free to handle higher functions - like solving a riddle, activating a Gift or concentrating on a target - leaving the second brain free to engage in a simple physical function, such as Brawl, Dodge or the like. Although this method of functioning causes the physical tasks to be two Traits down in comparison of ties, the Mokolé is effectively doing two things at once. If both brains work together on a task, the Mokolé is two Traits up, as long as both brains work cooperatively. Snorkel - The Mokolé can remain underwater indefinitely with only a small bump of his head exposed on the surface, so long as his Snorkel remains clear. This also makes him extremely difficult to spot in the water. The memory of the brachiosaurus grants this advantage. Spitter - The lineage of the dilophosaurus allows a Mokolé to attack at range with poison (one yard for each permanent Rage Trait he has). This Trait must be purchased with Poison Sacs (and cannot be used with Contact Venom). Tail Blades/Spikes - This natural weaponry recalls the Kings such as stegosaurus and sauropelta. All Mokolé with either feature are two Traits up on attacks with these huge tail-mounted blades (aggravated damage). Tail Club - The ankylosaurus had a tail with a heavy club-shaped growth at the end; those who dream of it are three Traits up on attacks. This heavy, blunt club does bashing damage. Terrible Claws - The memory of deinonychus reveals her dangerous middle foot claw and hooked finger claws, making her formidable even for her small size. The Mokolé who dreams of Terrible Claws is three Traits up on attacks with claws (instead of normal two Traits) and inflicts an extra level of aggravated damage. Thorns - These protective spikes, from the memory of the thorny devil, do two levels of aggravated damage to anyone striking barehanded (including claws or other natural weaponry). Throat Sacs and Wattles - The predecessor to birdsong, the dragons knew songs of their own. Some were barks across the plains, others were roars from valley to valley. Some creatures, like the suchomimus, expressed themselves completely with depressed air sacs on their necks. When they sang, the sac filled, allowing them to sing a long string of musical ideas (‘I’m hungry,” “I’m hurt,” “Come and lay down with me”) with rare eloquence. This Trait puts the Mokolé two Traits up on Trait comparisons for all Social contests involving Expression, and grants two extra Traits when used with the Gift: Bellow. This memory comes from the chuckwalla. Webbed Feet - The “webbings” - thin membranes of skin between the toes and fingers - enable the Mokolé to swim with speed and ferocity of his hadrosaur forefathers. The player may take five steps to represent movement in water, but is reduced to two steps on land. Wings - The Mokolé has wings. These are not birdlike wings, unless Feathers are present, and cannot allow for more than short-term flight and gliding. These Wings replace the normal forearms, a dragonlike set of wings would require the purchase of two Extra Limbs. If Huge Size or any type of Armor or heavy body defense is taken more than twice, the Mokolé cannot fly. She can fly at about 20 mph for one hour per Stamina-related Trait, then must rest for the night. Terrible Claws can be taken with Wings, but cannot be used during flight except to grapple; it is unlikely that a flying creature will do more than crash when it tries to dig claws into the stationary flesh of an earth-bound creature. Wings hearken back to the most ancient of birds, the archaeopteryx. Gallery Deranged_Mokole.jpg|Rage card depicting a deranged Mokole Amazonian_Mokolé.jpg|Amazonian Mokolé References *WTA: Mokolé (book), p. 16, 55-60 Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary Category:Mokolé